An Avatar Christmas Carol
by Twinkletoes626
Summary: This is a treat to fans of my stories and Avatar alike! Team Avatar throws a play based off A Christmas Carol in honor of their fans. Can Team Avatar pull it off? Will the fangirls live? Can the Gaang remember their lines? Find out in An Avatar Christmas Carol!
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS, FELLOW AVATAR FANS! This is a treat for all my fans, and all avatar fans in general. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any ideas or requests, let me know in a review! Now, let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own A: TLA, and I most certainly do not own **_**A Christmas Carol**_**. Charles Dickens is dead, so I can't be him, and I did not buy the rights to his book since.**

Hundreds of avatards were whispering excitedly as they awaited the upcoming performance. Some had come from far away to see this play, and as far as they were concerned, just being able to see the Avatar characters in real life was worth the trip. The Avatar fans that had all gathered together in this auditorium believed this to be a perfect way to spend the holidays.

Suddenly, the crowd fell silent as none other than a bald monk with an arrow on his head appeared on stage, waving at them. He stood in front of the microphone on stage with a smile.

"TESTING! TESTING! ONE, TWO, THREE!" He bellowed excitedly. Every member of the audience clutched their ears in pain.

"Sorry, guys, I've just always wanted to do that," the monk laughed before continuing, "As you've probably figured out by now, I am Avatar Aang." Screams from many fangirls filled the air, while a certain author called Twinkletoes626 pulled out her computer and started typing all that was happening at a ferocious pace.

Aang sent a smug smirk at Zuko, who was watching the scene incredulously from backstage. He probably would've stood there and enjoyed the fangirl attention, if it hadn't been for Katara sending him an evil glare and shaking her head. The Avatar gulped and tried to quiet down the hyperventilating fangirls.

"Alright, uh, time to calm down. Guys? Hello, anyone? Hey, Zuko lovers, a little help here?" Aang turned his attention to the much more composed Zuko fangirls. Even if the girls fantasized about being with Firelord Zuko, they still felt sorry for Aang, and tried to help.

"SHUT UP!" The fangirls screamed at the top of their lungs. All the Aang lovers got the message and quieted down.

"Okay, as I was saying, I am Avatar Aang, and I am here with some of the cast of Avatar to present you all with a play. This is a treat for all the Avatar fans out there who have been so loyal to us over the course of the show, even now that it's over," Aang said. _Frankly, after all I've been through in Twinkletoes626's The Avatar Rebels, this is a well-earned break_, Aang added grumpily in his mind.

"Tonight, we will be performing a play based on Charles Dicken's classic novel, _A Christmas Carol_. However, this play will still take place in the Avatar universe, and we will still keep our original names. For example, if I were to play Scrsooge-"

Laughter filled the room at the thought of Aang playing the sour, stingy old man that was Scrooge. One of the fans even murmured, "No, just...no."

"-I would act just like the character Scrooge, but everyone would still call me Aang," the monk finished, his cheeks a vivid shade of red.

"Also, might I add that while I don't know much about 'Christmas,' as it is not a holiday in my world, I do love the hats!" Aang exclaimed, and the fans noticed for the first time that Aang was wearing a Santa Claus hat. More screams erupted from the fangirls, and it was hard work quieting them down this time. Aang decided that it was time to wrap this up and start the play before his fans all had strokes.

"Without further ado," Aang began, puffing out his chest and trying to sound important, "I give you, An Avatar Christmas Carol!" Bright red curtains obscured the avatards' view of Aang as they closed the stage.

"Well, did I do well?" Aang asked Katara.

His girlfriend smiled. "You did find, sweetie," her voice then took a deadly turn, "but you better _not_ soak up the fangirl love."

"Y-yes, Katara," Aang stuttered nervously.

"Aw, Aang, you're so easy to scare," Katara said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. She then said, "Come on, you need to get ready for the play. You _are_ one of the first people to perform." Aang nodded, still blushing from the kiss, and left to get ready.

* * *

The lights in the theater dimmed, and once again there was silence. Excitement coursed through everyone's veins as they awaited the play. To think, they were about to see the Avatar version of _A Christmas Carol_! It was almost too good to be true. It was as if they were in some sort of fanfiction. However, they knew this was not the case, and they eagerly look toward the stage. The curtains withdrew.

On the stage was Sokka. He was sitting at a desk, and he appeared to be separating bronze, silver, and gold colored coins. He was frowning in concentration, and looked to be deep in thought. He was wearing an old, weathered top hat and a monocle.

Sitting on a stool by another desk was Aang. He was hurriedly writing on a piece of parchment. His eyes occasionally drifted away to the clock, but then he would look at Sokka, shake his head, and go back to what he was doing. He was wearing a red scarf, gloves, and a top hat that looked much worse off than Sokka's.

Suddenly, another character appeared on stage, and Sokka looked at her in extreme annoyance.

"What do you want, Toph?" he asked with a sour tone. Yes, it was the Blind Bandit, and all the fans watching the scene had to keep from screaming in delight.

"Relax, Snooz-_Uncle_," Toph had to correct herself, and while Katara frowned in disapproval from backstage, the fans thought that Toph's accidently calling Sokka Snoozles made the play much better.

Toph continued, "I came to invite you to the Christmas party that I'm throwing. I know for a fact that you'd love it. There will be plenty of food for that big belly of yours," No matter who Toph was playing, she was going to act like herself.

"Well, my dear niece, calling me fat isn't the best way to it," Sokka retorted sarcastically. He couldn't let Toph get away with calling him fat, could he?

"You should be flattered I'm inviting you at all, what with that attitude!" Katara facepalmed as she watched the scene unfold before her. She glared at Toph and Sokka, but neither noticed. Luckily, Aang did, and he discreetly nudged Toph and whispered, "You need to get on with the plot." Toph reluctantly nodded, (though she did make a mental note to continue her fight with Sokka later _and_ get revenge on Aang for interrupting the fight) and tried to focus on what her part was.

"Look, just come. It'd be great if you went!" Toph urged.

"I'd rather not," growled Sokka, getting back into character.

"So you're just going to sit around and be alone on Christmas, are you?"

"Bah! Humbug! That's right. Humbug to Christmas, Toph!" Sokka yelled, and everyone could see a comically large grin on his face as he said the famous two words. He'd always wanted to say them.

"Humbug to Christmas?! HUMBUG TO CHRISTMAS?! How could you say that? Sokka, Christmas is amazing! Even I, unsentimental Toph Beifong, know that! I may not be one for hugs and tears and things like that, but I _do_ know that Christmas is a time to be near those that you're close to you. It's a time for family!"

"How can you be so happy when you have so little?" Sokka grumbled.

"Because I have an amazing family full of people who really care about me! I don't sit alone brooding all day! People actually _enjoy_ talking to me, because I'm not so darn selfish and uncaring! I know what's important! FAMILY!" Toph yelled. Aang, who had been observing the scene quietly, clapped his hands and whistled admiration. Sokka scowled at him, and the boy immediately tried to make it look as though he'd only been clapping to warm his hands, which were freezing. He laughed nervously before quickly going back to work.

"Merry Christmas to you, Sokka! Goodbye!" Toph turned around and walked away.

"Bah! Humbug!" Sokka retorted just before Toph was off the stage.

"And a Happy New Year!" was Toph's response. "Merry Christmas, Aang," she added to the boy with a smile. Aang was about to wish Toph a Merry Christmas, but with a nervous glance at Sokka, thought that it was better to merely nod. The earthbender left, and Sokka sighed in relief.

"Finally," Sokka murmured. He then noticed that Aang was looking quite a bit more cheerful since Toph's visit, and he grumbled, "Hmph, yet another person who barely makes any income, has who knows how many mouths to feed, and is still somehow incredibly cheerful." Sokka shook his head and went back to separating his coins. That is, he tried to go back to separating his coins, but he was once more interrupted.

In walked a man adorned in green. He had a cart full of money. The audience gasped. They weren't expecting to see _him_! It was brilliant! The man smiled pleasantly at Sokka, who grimaced.

"Excuse me, which person do I have the pleasure of addressing, Mr. Sokka or-"

"Mr. Sokka," came Sokka's tart reply, "now what is it?"

"Er, well, I was wondering if I could interest you in donating some of your money to the less fortunate. Christmas is a time of giving, after all, so I'm sure you'll be donating plenty!"

Sokka scowled, "So, are the prisons still in order?"

"Er, y-yes, they are doing just fine," stuttered the man.

"How about the work houses? Are they running smoothly?" was Sokka's next question.

"Still functioning well, though I wish it wasn't so."

"Then I see no reason to donate my money. The poor still have a place to go. Let me know when they don't," said Sokka. The man looked appalled at Sokka's words, and Aang winced.

"B-but, some people would rather die than go to those places!"

"Then they'd better do it, to decrease the surplus population! There are too many needy people in this world." Sokka then opened a drawer on his desk, pulled out his boomerang, and threw it at the man's cart. His weapon hit its target, and the money fell all over the stage.

"MY DONATIONS!" the man yelled. The audience roared with laughter at this. They should've known that Cabbage Man would say something like that.

After gathering up the donations, Cabbage Man left, and Sokka finally went back to sorting his money.

* * *

Aang coughed awkwardly. "Er, Sokka?" he asked.

"Yes, Aang?" Sokka sighed in annoyance.

"W-well, it's time for me to go, and I was wondering, should I be expected to show up tomorrow, what with it being Christmas and all?"

Sokka mulled it over, "Do you expect me to waste money on paying you for a day you could just as easily show up on?"

"It's only for one day…" Aang mumbled.

"Very well, but I'm only paying you half as much!" Sokka warned.

"Oh, th-thank you, Sokka!" Aang cried in joyous merriment. He then leaped off his stool, grabbed his coat from the coat rack, and left.

"Finally," said Sokka, "some peace."

The curtains closed, and Team Avatar rushed to get ready for the next scene.

**Well, how was it? PLEASE let me know in a review. If you have any ideas on who should play who, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, awesome people! 'Tis I, that author without a life! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Yigtero: Thanks, I was wondering what the opinion would be if I took liberties. I'm going to be forced to in order to keep everyone IC. I hope you enjoy this! :)**

**prettyshon10: HOORAY! So you like my other stuff too? That's awesome! It's kind of nice to see that you're a fan of not only **_**The Avatar Rebels**_**, but a fan of me as well! Thanks for that. Ugh, Zuko's fangirls are worse than us! I'm looking forward to writing about them. Anyhow, I hope you're enjoying this, and see ya!**

**Guest: Thanks for the ideas! Just to let you know, I'll be using one of your ideas, and one of the characters you suggested **_**is**_** going to be a ghost, but not the one you suggested.**

**Guest (2): Thanks, I thought this would make an interesting Christmas story.**

**Digi-fanCapp****: Bumi…as Tiny Tim? That, my friend, is truly brilliant! Wow! . . XD**

**Jokermask18: Ah, so you too have decided to read some of my other stuff as well! Thank you for checking this out and reviewing! :)**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Just check Chapter 1.**

"Toph, Sokka! Stop breaking the immersion! Next time you don't go by the script, I swear I'll-"

"Katara, calm down," Aang tried to soothe his girlfriend.

"But they were messing up every-"

Aang kissed her on the lips to keep her from drowning Sokka and Toph in water. (and kind-of-maybe-sort-of because he'd been wanting to kiss her all day.) Breaking apart, the two blushed.

"Thanks for that," Katara smiled.

"Oh, I'm feeling pretty thankful for you about now," Aang said, blushing.

"Alright, break it up, you two! Stop giving me the oogies!" Sokka cried out in annoyance, not noticing that Aang was motioning for him to stop from behind Katara.

Katara turned very red, "OH WILL YOU STOP WITH THE OOGIES, SOKKA! AANG AND I CAN KISS IF WE WANT TO! WE'RE. ."

Toph smirked, along with all the Kataang fans who overheard. Sokka, along with all the listening Zutarians, groaned.

"But-"

"Shut it, Sokka. Just shut it," said Katara. Aang just facepalmed at the whole scenario.

"Uh, Katara, you need to get ready. You're up next," Aang told her gently, as to avoid another explosion.

Katara seemed to be snapped out of trance, muttering something along the lines of, "Right, I'll go get ready." As she left, she sent Sokka a glare. Aang smiled apologetically at the Water Tribe warrior before leaving for the snack bar.

* * *

The fans' eyes all darted to the stage as the velvet curtains withdrew.

Sokka was sitting alone on a leather seat, his feet propped up on a table. He was blowing on his bubble pipe, and looked completely relaxed as he watched an episode of _The Legend of Korra_ on a small t.v.

"I can't believe that the world is coming to that," he muttered to himself, gnawing on what was left of his seal jerky. He began mumbling to himself, but the audience couldn't make out what he was saying.

Suddenly, a fog covered the stage. Sokka's eyes widened. Everyone in the auditorium (minus the cast) held their breath as a soft moaning was heard.

"W-what the…" Sokka trailed off.

"Sokka…"

The audience gasped at the second voice. A few people began chewing on their popcorn vigorously, as if the harder they chewed, the less creepy the voice would be. Eyes glued to the stage, they hardly dared make a sound.

"Sokka…"

"G-go away! I'm warning you, whoever you are!"

Suddenly, Katara appeared on stage. Her clothing was torn, her hair tangled, and she was bound by chains.

"K-k-katara…my dead sister and business partner..." Sokka breathed, staring at her in shock.

"Yes, Scrooge-"

"I'm Sokka."

"Yes, Sokka, it's me, your sister, Katara."

"But you're-"

"Dead, yes, I know. I kind of figured that out when I woke up one day with the ability to walk through walls. Oh, not to mention, I don't have a body," was Katara's sarcastic reply.

"How?"

"Well, you see, when you get old enough, your heart does this thing where it stops beating."

"Not that! How did you get here? How are you _talking_ to me?"

"It's not that hard, really. I kind of just, um, came. Normally, the dead prefer to stay in the Spirit World, but for someone as wicked as I was, that place is cruel and unwelcoming," replied Katara, shaking her head sadly.

"What do you mean, wicked?"

"What do I mean?! WHAT DO I MEAN?!" Katara yelled, about as loudly as she had yelled at Sokka backstage. Sokka flinched at the sudden mood swing.

"What I-what I m-mean is, y-you were so good at what you did. You were good at ta-handling people's money!"

"I WAS WRONG!" Katara screeched.

"How were you wrong?"

"I shouldn't have spent my life dwelling on things like money. I should have donated to charity. I should've spent more time with my family. I should have _lived_. Then, maybe people would've cared when I died. Then, maybe I wouldn't have to carry these chains!" Katara rattled said chains as she finished her rant. Backstage, Aang had to constantly remind himself that it was just a play.

Sokka gulped. "Why do you have to carry those chains?" he asked.

Katara frowned, "These chains represents every bad thing I've ever done. Each link is another bad deed."

"Does everybody have one?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, but only truly terrible people are forced to drag them around in the afterlife."

"Will I?" Sokka muttered, dreading the answer.

Suddenly, a small smile graced Katara's features, "For now, the answer is yes, but that's why I'm here. You have a chance to redeem yourself."

"What's my chance?" asked Sokka eagerly.

"Tonight, you're going to be visited by three ghosts," Katara said as if it were a natural, everyday occurrence.

"Seriously? _That's_ my option. I think I'm going to have to say no."

"Okay, go on and be burdened with the task of carrying chains representing all your bad deeds for the rest of eternity. See if I care," Katara answered calmly. She turned around and began to walk away, a small smirk appearing on her face as Sokka protested.

"W-wait! Don't go! Tell me more. I'll listen and do whatever you say!" Sokka begged, slightly whimpering. Members of the audience as well as the cast all snickered. Sokka, hearing this, swore revenge later. Why did he have to play such a wimpy character?

"Well, if you insist," Katara turned around, "the three ghosts will all visit you tonight. The first one at midnight, the next at one, and the next at two. They will show you visions that will hopefully give you a change of heart. Listen to and do what they say. Now, I'll be leaving."

Katara exited the stage, leaving a very baffled-looking Sokka behind

* * *

"Nice perfomance," Aang complimented Katara, munching a fruit pie.

"Thanks," Katara hugged him before grabbing her own pie.

"I'm serious. I was about to run on stage and comfort you!"

"Uh, Aang, I'm flattered, but normally it's _me_ comforting _you_."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

The couple continued to argue like this, but as they made their way to the changing rooms, they made up by making out. Rolling her eyes at the two, the actress for the ghost of Christmas Past got prepared for her part.

**Well, what did you think? I'm sorry about it being short. There just wasn't much to put in this chapter. There will probably be more next chapter. :) Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! Well, it's finally here. Um, since there's not much to say, I'll get straight to the reviews!**

**Jokermask18: Thanks! I hope you had a merry Christmas. Yes, I did check out one of your stories, **_**Real Connections**_**, and I thought it was good, but I'll let you know more about that in my response to your review for my other story. Bye! :)**

**Digi-fanCapp: You'll see who past is…(cue devious smirk.) Yes, you did say King Bumi, and I love that idea! It's perfect casting! Thanks for reviewing!**

**prettyshon10: I kind of wish that Mike and Bryan would get the cast for A: TLA to do a commentary for LOK, while still playing their characters. Also, hooray for kataang! *does a dance* Do you think I'm good at the romance? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Avatarlover123: Thanks for following this story! Um, about **_**The Avatar Rebels**_**, I'll probably update tomorrow, so be sure to check! Bye! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA!**

"WAIT JUST ONE SECOND!" one Kataanger randomly screamed while the cast of Avatar was getting ready for the next scene. Something dreadful had just dawned on her.

"What's going on?!" asked a frantic Katara, who had just run out onto the stage.

"If _you're _playing Jacob Marley, then _who_ is playing Aang's wife?!" the Kataanger growled. All the Kataangers gasped in realization.

"I knew this was coming," Katara sighed. All of Team Avatar had predicted that this would occur. They knew that in order for Katara to be Jacob Marley, they would have to stand up to the fangirls. This was easier said than done.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY AANG!" yelled another Kataang fan.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT PRECIOUS LITTLE MONK!" yelled yet another. Okay, perhaps that was Twinkletoes626, but perhaps the statement was true.

"HA! ZUTARA WILL WIN!" a Zutara fan cried out. Many boos from Kataangers and cheers from Zutarians followed that statement. The Zutarians started to fight the Kataangers. It was a riot. A ship war had occurred.

"Guys! _Guys! _It's just a play!" Katara tried to calm the crowd down, but it was no use. Ship wars tend to drive fangirls mad.

People were throwing things. The Cabbage Man had never gotten so much business. People rushed to pay for a cabbage and throw it at someone.

"Hey, look! The next scene!" Katara cried out desperately. Everyone froze, dropped their weapons, and returned to their seats. Sighing in relief, Katara went backstage.

"Good job, sweetie!" Aang smiled at his girlfriend.

"Suck up," was Katara's teasing response.

* * *

After thirty minutes of cleaning up the mess on stage, the scarlet red curtains withdrew as yet another scene was about to be acted out.

Sokka was lying in a gigantic, cozy bed, sleeping quite peacefully. Next to his bedside was a nightstand with a candle on it. He was actually snoring quite loudly, and the avatards wondered if he was acting, or if he actually was asleep, and he snored this loudly in real life.

Suddenly, the candle was blown out by a gust of wind, and while the audience knew that Aang had probably put it out, they were still a bit spooked. Sokka woke with a start, and he stared around his "room" with wide, timid eyes.

"W-who's there?" he called out into the darkness. No response was provoked.

"Who's there?" Sokka tried again, his voice less shaky. Silence.

Just as Sokka was beginning to lie down and go back to sleep, a voice sounded from backstage.

"Sokka...I've come to show you the error of your way," the voice said lightly. Sokka gulped. The audience noticed that his eyes took on a legitimately haunted expression, and he wasn't just acting, They wondered who could make Sokka so scared, and yet he also seemed...excited? He had a certain spark in his eyes. How could he possibly be terrified _and_ excited? Apparently, no one had recognized the voice.

"Stay back!" Sokka tried to sound menacing, but it came out a bit more feebly than he had anticipated, "I'm warning you!"

The voice paid no mind to Sokka's babbling. Instead, she came onto the stage, a bright light pulsing from her and illuminating the entire stage. The audience gasped in amazement and realization.

Only one person was so young, yet had such startling white hair…

...Princess Yue.

Well, that certainly explained Sokka's behavior.

"You have _no idea_ how many strings I had to pull for her to get this role," Aang muttered from backstage.

Indeed, Aang had been forced to travel to the Spirit Word and somehow find Princess Yue. Then, Yue refused to interrupt her "important moon duties" for even a second. So, Aang had to go on a journey for the most scrumptious cookies in the whole Spirit Word, for Yue, apparently, had heard of these cookies from other spirits, and she wanted to give them a try. Finally, after Aang had faced monstrous spirits beyond his wildest dreams, Yue said she'd do it, but only after he participated in a fanfiction called _The Avatar Rebels_, in which he had to go through insanity and torture. He was _still_ doing that.

Anyway, back to the play.

Sokka was gaping at Yue, and the audience still couldn't determine if he was acting or not. He eyes were filled with awe and reverence, along with nagging uncertainty and guilt.

"Hello, Sokka, I am Princess Yue, otherwise known as the Ghost of Christmas Past," she said gently, as if she were introducing herself to a five year old. Granted, Sokka sometimes behaved like one.

"W-what are you g-going to do with me?" Sokka stammered.

"Nothing major," Yue said, her voice filled with joy and her eyes alight with laughter.

"What do you mean, 'nothing major?' It's pretty major for you to just show up here in the first place," Sokka said suspiciously.

"I'm here to show you something," Yue answered simply.

"Stop trying to be mysterious! Just tell me what you're doing here!" Sokka demanded, but it was one of his weaker acting moments. He simply couldn't find it within himself to even pretend to be mad at Yue, let alone make it convincing.

"I'm going to show you shadows of the past, Sokka. Not just anyone's past, either. It's your past."

Sokka merely stared at her in shock.

"But-but-what?"

"You heard me," Yue said with a soft laugh.

"How?" asked a completely lost Sokka.

"The Ghost of Christmas Past isn't just a title," was all the explanation that Princess Yue gave. Sokka groaned at the spirit's vague answer.

"Now," said Yue, "take my hand."

Sokka and Yue had to pretend to hold hands, for Yue had no physical body.

The two rushed off the stage as the curtains hid them from sight once more.

* * *

The curtains withdrew once more as Aang appeared on the stage. He coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Er, hi, " he said awkwardly to the many fans, "I have an announcement to make. You see, the actor that we got to play young Sokka quit on us, so we can't continue until we can get another character. If any of you have any ideas, please speak up."

The fans murmured amongst themselves. Who could play young Sokka?

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS FOR YOUNG SOKKA! THIS CHAPTER WOULD'VE BEEN LONGER IF I COULD THINK OF SOMEONE. IF YOU GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR HIM, AND I USE IT, I'LL PUT YOU IN THE STORY! See you next chapter!**


End file.
